Understand?
by ShadowSpiritGirl
Summary: Axel, what are you thinking? I'm thinking about . . . someone. AkuRoku


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to us. If it did, it wouldn't be rated All Ages.**

**A/N: Hey! I'm childofdarkness15. Shadowspiritgirl, a friend of ours, and I wrote this together. They wrote the dialogue and some of the actions and I actually wrote the story. For some reason that is far beyond me, Shadowspirit asked me to post this, even though it's on her account . . . Anyway, this is shonen-ai, so be warned if you don't like shonen-ai. If you do, enjoy!**

* * *

The two friends sat in the living room of the house they shared. Neither spoke, which wasn't very uncommon for the two of them, but Roxas noticed that Axel had been acting particularly odd. He stared over at Axel, but the man didn't seem to notice. 

"Roxi . . ." Axel said, trailing off.

"Yes, Axel?" Roxas replied curiously. It was apparent Axel had had something to say, but decided against it.

"Hmph, you know what I'm talking about," Axel replied, a little more intently this time.

"No I don't think I do." Roxas was genuinely confused.

"Really?"

"Really," Roxas replied sternly. He didn't know what the hell Axel was talking about, and he didn't really care to find out.

Axel faced Roxas and glared at him. He seemed quite serious; pretty far out of character. However, Roxas noticed a hint of a different emotion in his eyes. He couldn't quite put a word to it, but he found it oddly comforting. "Roxas. Focus." Axel stared at Roxas with his piercing eyes. Roxas turned away in an attempt to ignore him.

"Ya know, Roxas. Like . . ." Axel's gaze softened a little and the unidentifiable emotion became more prevalent. "Think Roxas . . ." Roxas looked away, avoiding Axel's gaze, but he could feel it boring into him. They remained like this for a while. "Do you get it now?"

"I wasn't thinking," Roxas replied curtly.

"Okay, but you might be missing out," Axel said with his usual slyness. Roxas looked up and saw a smirk spread across his lips.

"On what?" Roxas inquired. He was still annoyed with Axel, but he was still interested in what Axel was talking about. Despite Roxas' attempt to hide it, Axel picked up on this interest and smirked even more.

"Geez, Roxi," Axel mumbled.

"What?" Roxas asked, finally letting his frustration with the redhead show.

"Nothing," Axel chuckled.

"What are you smiling at?!" Roxas demanded.

"I'm just laughing because it's funny. That's all," Axel replied with a mix of a chuckle and a snort.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Roxi," Axel said deviously.

"I don't what you mean," Roxas said dryly. "You're being stupid." Roxas, knowing his current approach wouldn't get him anywhere, forced himself to be a little nicer. "Axel, what are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking about . . . someone. What are you thinking about?"

Axel's vague response pushed Roxas over the edge. "I'm thinking about why you're being an ass and not telling me what _you're _thinking!"

"Roxas . . ." Axel suddenly became serious again and, once again, the unexplainable glint appeared in his eyes. "Maybe . . . maybe you won't like what I'm thinking?" He chose his words carefully.

Roxas stared at Axel in complete bemusement. "Can't you just tell me?" he asked. Axel looked away. It was apparent that Axel wasn't going to tell him. "Alright, if you won't tell me, I'm just going to go to my room," he said, finally giving up.

"If I tell you . . . maybe you won't want to be my friend. Maybe you won't understand," Axel said distantly, as if he were talking to himself more than Roxas.

"I'm going," Roxas said flatly as he turned towards his room.

"No! Please, Roxi!"

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. Axel was pleading for him to stay. Axel. Pleading. In the same sentence. This was truly a rare occurrence. Yet, instead of questioning it, Roxas was peculiarly pleased. This he questioned. Roxas slowly turned his head around. After some hesitation, his body followed. _Axel sure is acting weird tonight. Then again, so am I._

" . . . Axel . . . ?" Although his question was short, but the mix of bewilderment and astonishment on his faced told the redhead exactly what the boy was thinking.

"Roxas . . ." he mumbled to the ground, unable to meet the boys gaze. Axel felt as if he had finally gotten his message across. However, Roxas' next comment disproved that theory.

"Well, I don't know what's up, but I'm going to my room. Are you coming?"

Axel did his best at the impossible task of hiding his smile as they walked to Roxas' room. _So naïve . . ._

When they arrived at the room, Roxas sat down in his favorite place: the edge of the bed, and began staring out the window at the moon. Axel sat down beside him.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Axel asked.

"Nothing, just looking at the moon," Roxas said simply, trying to ignore the irony of Axel asking him that. He turned to look at Axel and blushed, suddenly realizing how close they were. He quickly turned back towards the window and pretended to be staring at the moon.

"I know what you mean . . ." Axel replied distantly. Roxas thought he heard something . . . unusual, foreign, in his voice; similar to what he had seen in his eyes earlier. No longer blushing, he once more turned to face Axel, trying to catch a hint as to what it was from his face. Axel was turned away from him. Roxas stared at Axel in perplexity.

Before he had even seen Axel move, Roxas was pinned to the bed with Axel on top of him, holding down his wrists. He stared up at Axel in bewilderment. Axel only smirked.

Roxas smiled and started laughing, still not quite getting it. "What are you doing?" he asked amusedly.

_Geez, this kid's dense._

"Don't you remember what I was talking about before?" Axel asked seriously.

"I think so . . ."

"Come on Roxi." Roxas had never seen Axel look like this. There was an emotion, one he had never even thought to associate with Axel before, in his voice and his face. Roxas still couldn't quite put a finger on it . . .

He suddenly realized the awkwardness of their position and turned away, blushing. Axel released his wrist but didn't make any move to get off of him. "Um, Axel . . . isn't this, um, kinda, um . . . suggestive . . .?" he asked, still blushing.

_Took him long enough to get it. _Axel thought to himself as a smirk spread across his lips.

Roxas suddenly turned to look at him. His blush was gone. He placed a hand on Axel's chest as if about to shove him off, but hesitated and just kept it there.

"Roxas, I said you're my best friend, remember?"

Roxas nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

"Roxas . . . " Axel blushed slightly. He looked down at Roxas' hand.

Roxas looked away to hide the inexplicable smile tugging at his lips. Axel gently placed his hand on Roxas' cheek and turned his head so the two were once again facing each other. He leaned forward as if to kiss Roxas, but froze when he was less than a half an inch away, waiting for Roxas to make a move.

"What are you waiting for?" Roxas whispered.

"Nothing, Roxi."

"Then kiss me."

Axel closed the gap between them and caught Roxas' lips in a deep and passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, they just stared at each other for a moment. They were both still gasping for breath.

Axel bent over into a sort-of hug and whispered into Roxas' ear, "I love you."

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Axel pushed himself back up and gently brushed his lips against Roxas'.

Roxas looked away. "I love you, too," he whispered, barely audible to Axel despite their closeness.

"Roxas . . ."

Roxas snapped his eyes back to Axel's in a silent 'yes?'

"Do you understand now?"

Axel's breath was warm against Roxas' neck and face. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling. He opened his eyes again and stared up at Axel with a smile spread across his face. "Maybe this will answer your question," he said as he pressed his lips to the older man's.

"Mmm," Axel replied, also beaming.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**P.S. Please ignore "Roxy" and "Zelda264's" reviews. Zoe's still mad at us for posting this and Joey's an idiot. **


End file.
